Baby sitting noodle
by Kittycattheone
Summary: When Murdoc, 2D, and Russel get invited to a party, they need someone to baby-sit her. Cursing, a little bit of violence, but overall okay.
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc was sitting on the couch, examining his sheet music until Noodle burst in. "Murdoc-San!" She whined, "Murdoc-San! Toochi and Russu-san won't let me go to party!" She said, crossing her arms. Murdoc chuckled. "Sorry, Luv, you ain't old enough." She tilted her head. "How old?" She asked. "Er... 21..." He shrugged, since he knew there would be drinking at the party. "I can be 21!" She said, standing on her tippy-toes. "Sorry, Luv- you're only 10." Noodle blinked. "You're right!" She said climbing the couch and then standing on her tippy-toes. "Now I'm old enough." Murdoc laughed and shook his head. "You're certainly tall enough." The man croaked. She sighed, and sat down beside him. Russel entered the room. "Baby girl, I'm sorry, you just aren't old enough." 2D, came in after him. He nodded his head. "But toochi! You always let me do cool things!" Said noodle crossing her arms. "Like that one time when Russu-San said we couldn't get ice-cream," she continued. 2D waved his hands as a signal for her to stop, but she didn't. "And you pretended like we both needed to go to the restroom in order to get some!" She giggled. "You WHAT?" Said Russel, whipping his head around. "Hehehe... Not as bad as when Murdoc let her go in the haunted house!" Murdoc blinked. "You done it this time, muds!" Noodle jumped in front of him. "I'm sorry! I won't go! Just leave Murdoc-San alone." Russel sighed. "Fine, baby girl, whatever." He went back to the kitchen. 2D sat next to Murdoc. "We need a baby sitter." said, fiddling his fingers. "What about eh, those birds that crashed into our window?" Suggested Murdoc. "Who? Those girls from, the elements?" The singer scratched his head. "Yeah, them! 'D go talk to Russel!" He punched 2D in the arm. The pianist got up and walked to the kitchen, where Russel was checking his phone. "Erm... 'Ay Russ..." The percussionist looked up from his phone. "'D." He said. "What about those birds from the elements?" Russel nodded. "Yeah! Vada and Rocio?" 2D blinked. "You remember their names?" He said. "Yeah." Replied the drummer. "Why?" 2D looked back up at him and said, "Maybe they could babysit noodle." Russel lit up. "Great idea, 'D!" He patted him on the back, which caused him to fly forwards. "Oops... Sorry, 'D." The drummer once again, was on his phone, he pressed contacts to call Rocio. "You have her contacts?" Said Stu astonished. "Well, yeah..."

"Could I have Rocio's?"

"Later." Sighed Russel as the phone stopped ringing, and she picked up. "Hey!" Said Russ. He waited for a little bit and then said, "Good, good. Just wondering if you and V could baby-sit noodle." He paused, then smiled. "Great!" He said. "Bye." He pushed the hang-up button. "So, they're coming over. So is Katy if you don't mind..." 2D shrugged. "If noodle doesn't mind." Noodle ran to the kitchen. "Doesn't mind what? Are you talking about me, toochi?" "Yes, we were, noods." Noodle crossed her arms. "Honestly, what has gotten into you toochi? Subetede wa nai watashi no soba ni!" "Rocio, Vada and Katy are gonna come here and hang out with 'ya." Noodle looked at her feet. "Hai."


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Later, Russel, 2D, and Murdoc were preparing for the party. Noodle tugged on 2D's sleeve. "Toochi, please bring me back ice-cream." Stu giggled and nodded. "I'll try to, but you'll probably be asleep by then." Noodle sighed and sat down. There was a knock on the door. Murdoc opened it. "Really appreciate you doin' this for us." Vada and Rocio stepped in. "Hold up!" Said Murdoc. "Who are you?" He said, giving Katy the evil eye. "I'm one of the guitarists." She explained. "As long as you're not a drug addict or a pedophile." Replied Murdoc, shutting the door. "Don't worry she's not!" Said Rocio, thumping her on the back. Katy let out a little whimper. "Well, we'll see you when we get back." Said Murdoc. He walked over to noodle and patted her on the head. "See ya, doll." He said. Russel came from the living room, stopped and ruffled noodle's hair. "I'll see ya, Baby girl." 2D, kneeled down and hugged noodle, "See ya luv." He got back up, and went out the door like the rest. "So, whaddaya wanna do?" Asked Rocio, after the girl's band mates left. "Dunno." Answered noodle. Vada picked up a cup and clapped her hands, moved the cup around to make a rhythm. "Not again." Said Katy, putting her head in her hands. Rocio began singing, and noodle joined in. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!" She sang. "Oh god." Katy moaned. "What is your problem with that song?" Asked the bassist, taking Katy's ponytail and flicking it like the reins of a horse. "I've just heard it too many times..." Rocio laughed. "Haha, sure!" Rocio's phone buzzed. It said, "Hey, this is Stu." She giggled. "'D just texted me." She laughed. "Lol. Why?" Replied V. "No idea." Noodle tried to peek at Rocio's phone without her noticing, but sure enough, Rocio saw noodle trying to catch a glimpse. "You wanna play with my phone, noods?" She asked. "Sure!" She said. "I've got temple run... Fnaf..." "Why are you offering FNAF?!" Asked V. "She's only 10!" Rocio shrugged. "I dunno. I mean we played it when we were 11..." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Yeah, 11! She's only 10!" Rocio shook her head. "Never mind. Crossy road? Subway surfers?" Noodle sank down into the couch. "I miss toochi." She said. "Wanna text him?" The singer asked softly. "Hai. Please." Noodle replied quietly. Rocio handed the small guitarist her phone. "Just don't hit the home-button. "Why? What you got on there roc?" Teased Vada. "Nothing." She replied as she shook her head. "Hey! You're lucky I'm not confirming illuminati right now!" Laughed the bassist. "You can be really annoying sometimes, you know that?" Cut in the older guitarist. Noodle was busy typing away on Rocio's phone. "So she's obviously got something to do... Now what about me?" Said Vada, signaling to noodle, and then giggling. "What did you eat?" Laughed Katy. "Or should I say smoke- what did you decide to get high on?" Vada laughed even harder at this. "Nothing!" She giggled. It was contagious, noodle started to giggle too. She messed up on her draft to 2D, which she was having a conversation with. Noodle had accidentally responded to his question of; 'Are they being nice to you?' With, 'Gahshaneyshewe44832)2?1(/$29.' "Where is your bathroom?" Laughed Vada harder than before. "Down the hall..." Answered the tiny guitarist. Vada laughed down the corridor, her giggles echoing through the halls. Until she got to the bathroom. "Oh my god." Katy said, trying to recover from the giggle fit. "She's insane." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Rocio only replied with a, "Meh." She leaned over to see what noodle was typing. "Sorry! I had giggles!" She typed. Rocio covered her mouth after she saw what noodle had accidentally typed. "Noodle, hide that from Vada." She instructed. "Seriously, she will die laughing. LITERALLY." Noodle nodded her head. "Ok Rocio-San. Thankyou for letting me use your phone." "No problem you adorable spaghetti." Replied the singer ruffling the little guitarist's black hair. "I'm- hahaha- b- haha- back." Giggled Vada. "Please go lay on the couch and look at the ceiling nothingness. You laugh too much." Said Katy seriously. "Oh-haha- ok." She tumbled into the living room. Katy got up and went over to the bathroom. "Well it's just us." /div 


	3. Chapter 3

Noodle tapped her fingers on the table. "What should we do?" She asked after a minute of awkward silence. The singer inhaled and put her chin in her left hand. "Dunno." Then Vada came back in the kitchen. "I'm stable." She announced. Rocio lifted her head up. "No you're not."

Vada shook her head. "Psssh! You-" before Vada could finish her sentence, Rocio showed her the Murdoc-Nyan cat. She looked at it, and not a single giggle escaped her mouth. "I've seen that a million times." Rocio clicked off her phone. "Does the ceiling make you cynical?" V sat down. "Maybe." Noodle looked out of the kitchen window. The sky was black, and there was a new moon. It was barely visible. "Watcha lookin' at?" Asked Katy, returning to the room. "Oh nothing." Said Noodle. "Well that's not entirely true- you're right this minute breathing, and blinking..." "Please shut up." Cut in the older guitarist. "Whaddaya want for dinner?" Asked the bassist, who ignored Katy. "Wanna go get sushi?" Suggested Katy. "Uh... Katy... That's a tiny bit..." V whispered. "What's sushi?" Asked Noodle. The three woman looked at Noodle. "What." Breathed the singer in shock. "She's from Japan and she's never..." "I don't remember anything up until I came here." Stated noodle. The three woman blinked. "Let's go get you some sushi." Said Rocio, getting up and walking over to the front door. "But, Rocio-San, the Geep is down there..." Replied Noodle, pointing to the door that led down to the garage where the Winnebago and Geep was. "Noodle..." Started Katy, "Oh right." Answered noodle as she flushed a little bit and followed the partial element members to their car. They had a sports car, it was purple with two black stripes on the hood. Noodle stared at it. She had never seen anything like it. "Woah." She breathed. "SHOTGUN!" Yelled Vada as she flung past noodle, slammed the car door shut, and locking it. "Hey!" Shouted Katy, who crossed her arms and squeezed in the back seat. "C'mon, noodle." She grunted, patting her hand on the spot where noodle was to sit. Rocio started to the car. "Y'know any sushi places, V?" She asked.


End file.
